This project seeks to demonstrate regional metabolic correlates of brain functional activity using the (C14) 2-deoxy-D-glucose autoradiographic method which reflects brain glucose utilization. Present projects include (A) mapping regional metabolic correlates of lateral gaze in primates and (B) studies of alterations of glucose uptake during sleep in rats. Those being completed include (C) effect of olfactory stimulation on glucose uptake in the olfactory bulb and (D) activity-related increases of glucose utilization associated with reduced incorporation of glucose into its derivatives.